


The world on my shoulders

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] The world on my shoulders [Script offer] [Single mom] [Stressed] [Imposter syndrome] [Tears] [Comforting] [Kid sleeping in his room] [We have to be quiet] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Very, very gentle facefucking] [Doggy] [Cum inside me] [Co-workers to lovers] [Lovers to couple?] [Vanilla]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	The world on my shoulders

[F4M] The world on my shoulders [Script offer] [Single mom] [Stressed] [Imposter syndrome] [Tears] [Comforting] [Kid sleeping in his room] [We have to be quiet] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Very, very gentle facefucking] [Doggy] [Cum inside me] [Co-workers to lovers] [Lovers to couple?] [Vanilla]

Hi!

Here’s a script I’ve been working on for a bit, that deals with stress, imposter syndrome, self-doubt, the need to accept weakness in order to be strong for others, plus those little moments of pleasure we need in life for it all to feel satisfying. I got some real feelings for this character, who I just want to shower with all the love in the world, and I truly hope that comes across.

Also, after listening to *yet another* audio by u/Human-Armadillo-2723, I’ve been thinking of ways to try to write facefucking in a gentle manner that can be naturally comfortable for both parties, but still would feel just as primal and sexy. So, part of this script is also an attempt at that.

Synopsis: It’s late at work, and you, the performer, have had to stay to catch up with your schedule. It has not gone well, and now you are also late to pick up your son from kindergarten and make him dinner. All of your perceived failures in life are increasingly getting to you, and you don’t feel like there is any room for weakness. Luckily, a co-worker of yours, who you’ve known for a while and have a great sense of trust for, has chosen to stay late too, noticing that you haven’t been yourself lately, and he wants to comfort you…

This is a fantasy by, of and for adults (18+). As always, feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to fill it. I’m so grateful for all the interactions I get on this subreddit, in the comments, in dm:s and anonymously.

Free, calming and soothing bear hugs to everyone out there, especially all you single moms!  
/Bear

The script

_____________________________________

[Late at work. You are tired and stressed, and alone with just a male coworker who you’ve known for a while]

[Deep sigh] Fuck… do you think I underperformed today?

[Pause]

[Increasingly stressed out] Like, I’m not saying I should compare myself to anyone else, but like, I just constantly see their work updates before my eyes and on my screen and I don’t feel like I’m catching up with them, and I’m pretty sure I haven’t gotten enough sleep this whole week, and I’m already thinking of the fact that I’m late for picking up my kid at kindergarten, and I know I’m going to get annoyed at him and he doesn’t deserve that and I still haven’t gotten anything good done and just… fuck…

[You are interrupted by your coworker speaking calmly to you]

Yeah, exactly, I… don’t know what I’m saying anymore.

Everything is just blurred into a mess.

Ok, I’ll just breath out for a bit and…

Just collect my thoughts, before I burst out in another rant.

[Deep breaths. You’re actively calming down]

Yeah… thank you for calming me down.

Ok.

I think I might be ready to talk in a way that makes more sense.

I guess what I was trying to say is just that…

I didn’t think so many things in my life would… catch up with me at once.

I always felt like I was prepared to fight them one at a time.

I guess all of this has just caught me by surprise…

[Another sigh]

Yeah, I’ll have some water. Good idea.

[You drink some water from a bottle]

You know, everyone in my life told me since forever that I’m… well… all those things a girl should aspire to be.

Strong… capable… independent…

…and I always laughed that shit off, because what I felt myself was something quite different [Soft laugh].

What did I feel?

Well… It’s like, whenever I’ve enjoyed success in my life, there’s also this annoying little voice in my head telling me something like… 

“Yeah, you fooled them again”

Like, sooner or later my whole family was going to find me out and see that… small, weak sliver of a person who I actually am.

I don’t know if they will accept her.

So, I keep pretending.

I keep taking on more responsibilities than I know is good for me, and as long as I keep on barely making it through them, everyone around me takes my supposed super-powers for granted and just expects me to be made of rock.

[Small sigh]

I know I’m hurting myself.

I know none of this is good for me.

It’s not easy to break a pattern just because you’ve started to recognize it, you know.

As long as I keep getting that praise, that toxic… intoxicating feeling of people telling me how smart, how “stable”, how “reliable” I am, as long as I get that drug… I keep bringing myself closer to the edge.

I know it has to stop, but I just don’t know how.

[Another sigh]

Unfortunately, that’s not the worst of it though.

[Pause]

[Laughing] No, it’s not that either, but yes, I also still haven’t been able to use my stress and anxiety to write the next Hamlet or direct the next Citizen Kane, “Like I’m sure I will someday”, fuck… [Slight laugh]

No… it’s him.

None of this is fair to him, and it feels like the harder I try to be a good enough mother for him, the more I end up failing, by meeting him in a shitty mood, or forgetting presents for his friends’ birthday parties or…

[Pause]

Yes, I know, that only happened once, but…

It’s like, in my mind, that mistake repeats itself again and again and just makes me forget about…

Well, about all that supposed “beauty in the world” that people talk about when they have too much fucking time and money… [Soft, but slightly sarcastic laugh]

I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so bitter…

[Pause]

He will suffer because of this, I know it.

He already is.

You know, yesterday when I met him to pick him up, at first, he acted like he didn’t notice me being there that much, and then when he finally saw me…

[Getting sad]

Fuck…

He always used to run towards me, you know, just waiting with such anticipation for me to pick him up, to hold him, to make funny faces at him and make him laugh like crazy, and now he just…

…Walked up to me and didn’t even smile.

[Increasingly sad]

Just said… “hello”, not even calling me mom.

…And I tried to smile at him but I got such a lump in my throat that all I could do was just… stand there, until the people working there finally had to remind me not to block the way for the other parents...

He used to cry when he missed me and now…

He just puts on this face, like… 

Like I know so well from myself when I…

Fuck…

[You start to sob]

Fuck me, I just don’t…

[You break down in tears]

No, no please, you don’t have to…

Hold me… [You cry in his arms]

I can feel your heart beating…

Look, it shouldn’t be your responsibility to comfort me like this, I…

[You sob and sniffle a bit, until you regain control]

[Pause. You catch your breath]

Thank you…

I… don’t think I knew myself how much I needed that.

I haven’t cried for over a month.

Thank you for being so good for me.

[Pause]

I… think I have to pick him up now, but… 

Do you want to maybe… 

…Come over to my place, after I’ve put him to sleep?

Like, I know it will be late and we have work tomorrow again so it’s totally cool if you can’t make it to… 

What? You want to... kiss me? [He kisses you]

[Kissing, making out]

Oh god, I’ve wanted that for a long time…

[Kissing]

Fuck, I wasn’t ready for this happening now…

[Kissing/making out]

Ok…

Ok, I’m going to pick him up.

Meet me at my place later.

[A bit more cheerful] I’ll treat you to some truly unglorified leftovers and half a glass of cheap, boxed wine, if you want me to [Laugh]

[More serious] Thanks again.

I’ll see you, ok?

[Final kiss] Good-bye for now.

[At your house. Your kid Is asleep. Optional sound effect of a soft knock on your door]

[You open up, a lot calmer then before] I was afraid you would be too tired to make it after all.

I’ve microwaved some food. You want a bit?

Yeah, it’s my special lasagna containing a whole bunch of different stuff we happened to have left in the fridge.

Shouldn’t let perfectly good ingredients go to waste, you know?

Yeah, I’m glad we have that same mentality… Want a little bit of wine?

I know we have work tomorrow, but let’s just share enough for a little toast at least.

Perfect! [Optional pouring into two glasses]

Ok, here’s to… You, for dealing so well with my break-down and even making my meeting with my kid so much better than it would have been otherwise.

Thank you!

[Pause]

[Sigh, but this time of relief] My god, do you know how good it feels to finally not have anything left to do today before going to bed?

Yes, I have been waiting for this all day, actually, thanks for asking [Laughing]

Well, or no, that’s not entirely true…

[Pause]

Well, as sad as I was about meeting my son like that yesterday… when I finally got there today, I felt such anticipation to see him.

He had been drawing such cute little things, that I have no idea what they really are, but he always claims that they are pigs, so… [Laugh]

He smiled at me.

Didn’t run to hug me, but… baby steps, right?

[Pause]

Exactly! You’re right. It is never too late.

Thank you for helping me to realize that. 

[Pause]

How long had you been waiting for the moment to kiss me?

Really? That’s so flattering and sexy…

How many times did you almost go for it?

Were you insecure?

Don’t be.

You know, I think I could feel those moments of… almost making out with you just as strongly.

Those pretty eyes of yours… how they lusted… and how you repressed yourself, just like I did.

We don’t have to do that ever again, baby.

Yeah, I just called you that. What of it?

Yeah… do that.

Come over here and kiss me again.

[Kissing/making out. You keep making out during dialogue]

You’ve taken the world off my shoulders…

If only for one night…

I’m so thankful for that…

Fuck, you’re a good kisser…

Yeah, play with my hair like that, it’s so hot…

[You keep making out with him, breathing more heavily]

[Laughing] No, I’m not going to breathe more slowly now, mister! [Laughing, a bit too loud]

[You stop making out for a bit. Whispering] Oh, got to be quiet so we don’t wake him up!

Come on, let’s go to my bedroom and shut the door. 

[Optional footsteps and door shutting]

[Surprised, suddenly held from behind] Oh! [Laughing softly] Your hands…

[Soft moan] Your hands…

[Heavy breathing] They…

They feel really good…

Yes, unbutton my blouse…

Oh god, yes, I love when you grab my tits like that…

Take my bra off…

Fuck… [Suddenly Breathing very heavily, holding in your moans] My… nipples…

Oh, you know how to do that so well…

Yes, yes exactly, move your other hand like that and…

[Sudden moan, and then you remember to repress it] God, your touching my pussy…

[Heavy breathing] It’s been so fucking long…

[Slight moan] Your fingers are so warm…

So manly… [Heavy, gasping breathing]

I’m so wet…

Wait, what are you…?

You’re moving me around, where…?

The edge of the bed?

Ok, I’ll sit down here like…

Oh, god, your hands… [Breathing heavily]

…On the inside of my thighs like… [Moan]

Yes, yes, spread my legs open, as wide as you want them to be, god, your face is…

[Moan]

So warm…

[You moan a bit, but you try to keep it down so as not to wake your kid up] No, no, no, don’t stop, don’t ever, ever stop, I can keep quiet, I swear to god, just don’t ever stop doing that with your tongue [Sudden, strong gasp of suppressed moaning] It feels so good…

Wait…

Can you lay down on your back for me?

Yeah, like that.

No, no I still want you to keep licking me but…

[Worried] I’ve always wanted to do that, like…

Fuck…

[Anxious] Can I ride your face?

[Pause]

[Relieved] Fuck, yes, yes thank you!

[Optional sound effect of him and you switching positions. You lower yourself onto his face]

[Moan, gasp] My god, I can’t believe I actually dared to ask you that…

Oh fuck [Moan] I’m… I’m riding you face… Oh god…

[Moaning] I feel your tongue deeper in my pussy… and it feels… so liberating… [Moaning]

Ok, I’ll keep it down I promise, fuck [Gasping] 

[You’re getting closer to orgasm]

God those slurping sounds you make…

They are so sexy…

Yes, yes, flick the clit like that, softly

[Closer and closer…]

But firmly…

Fuck… oh god you’re flicking it with your nose too, that’s… so sexy I just…

[Getting really close, you have a hard time keeping it down]

Wait, wait, let me lean forward… I’m about to cum… shut me up with your cock…

[Muffled moans, sucking sounds]

[Gasp, suppressed moaning, muffled talking] God, your cock tastes so good when I …

Feel your mouth on my clit like this… Fuck, oh fuck…

[You cum, with your moans muffled by his cock]

[Catch your breath for a little bit, but not that long, because...]

[Still out of breath] Wait, move to the edge of the bed.

Let me…

Get on my knees for you and just…

[Yu put his dick in your mouth] Suck you off…

With all my focus on your pleasure…

[Blowjob sounds continue]

God, I love sucking your dick…

While I look up and see how your face is completely soaked in my juices…

Yeah, just lay back and take me in…

Mm, I love how I can make you twitch like that…

Your precum is so sweet to taste…

[Muffled laughing] God, I’ve gotten so much saliva in my mouth! [Laughing again, muffled]

Fuck it, let me get a bit messy, I like it…

And here I was, thinking you couldn’t possibly get any harder…

Your cock looks so beautiful like this, covered in my spit…

You like when I look up at you while I suck your cock?

Mm, baby…

[As blowjob sounds continue]

I have an idea…

I’ve been thinking of trying something, like…

Look, I’m not good at deepthroating, so you can’t be harsh on me, ok, but…

What if I had my hand… around the base of your cock like this and…

You can take hold of the back of my head… but gently.

Yeah, and that way I have a natural way of deciding myself with my hand how much I can take comfortably, and you…

You can fuck my face.

Oh god, I just said that too, huh.

Fuck. [Laughing]

Yeah, I trust you, ok? 

Push into me. 

Use me. 

Use my face for your pleasure. 

Just be gentle, ok?

[Very light, gentle facefucking starts here]

No, it’s ok, I can still breathe just fine…

God, this is so sexy…

I love how primal and lustful you get from this…

Yeah, go a bit faster, it’s ok.

No, you’re not hurting me I promise! [Laughing]

Use my face more…

Fuck, this is making me so, so wet…

Yeah, let me grab your balls with one hand while you do that…

I feel so sexy like this, you have no idea…

God, my saliva is running everywhere [laughing]

No, it’s ok. 

Hey, I can tell you like it sloppy. 

You don’t have to deny it.

[A bit more, gentle facefucking before…]

This is really sexy but…

I want your cock inside my pussy, and I can’t wait any more.

Let me get on all fours for you on the bed [Optional sound effect of changing position]

[Laughing] Ok, I’m also going to wipe off this slobber with my hand…

God, I feel so slutty like this…

I feels good though, right?

Yeah, fuck me.

Don’t worry baby, I’m still on birth control.

Make me take it all now.

Fucking wreck my little pussy

[You gasp as he pushes inside you] God… yes… push yourself… all the way in…

Fuck, speed up faster. 

I’m so wet for you already, just don’t hold back.

[Thrusting starts, already kind of fast]

Yeah, fucking pound into me.

Be primal.

I want all of that unhinged lust from you.

Fuck me.

Fuck my little pussy, harder

I’ll keep it down, just don’t you dare fucking stop until we both cum, ok?

[You’re getting a bit closer]

How many times have you fantasized about pounding me like a fucking animal, huh?

Did I tempt you too much with my tight skirts, huh?

Don’t worry, baby, I’m a good girl.

[Closer to orgasm]

I’m such a good, good girl.

I will take it all for you, just keep fucking the shit out of me.

Oh, your dick feels so good slamming into me.

I can feel your balls slapping against my clit.

It’s so, so fucking sexy.

Use my little pussy now.

Fuck me as hard as you want to.

[Really close]

Fuck, I’m so fucking close baby, just keep going until we both explode.

I’ll be such a good, quiet girl for you I swear.

I’ll be as slutty as you want, just don’t stop.

Oh, fuck, fuck…

[Improv to mutual orgasm. Suppress the moaning as much as you can, even though you’re struggling a lot.]

[Catch your breath for a bit]

[Still catching your breath] What… what was it you said again?

Breath out… slowly [Yeah, do that]

With long intervals…

And let your lungs empty out completely…

Just like your balls emptied into my pussy [Laugh]

I’m sorry [Laugh]

It’s just… it’s been a long time and… I really, really needed that.

God, you came so much.

I loved it. All of it, baby.

Yes, including you fucking my face.

It was so hot, baby.

[Pause]

I really should try to get some sleep.

I know, that sounds so boring, but, well, you know how reality is.

Yeah [Sigh]

[Pause]

[Insecure] Do you… maybe want to…

Fuck why is this harder to ask for then riding your face, um, sorry, I just I um…

Come on, you know what I’m going to ask you, right?

[Pause]

So, will you?

[Pause]

That sounds so beautiful.

Yeah, let’s just cuddle all through the night.

Tomorrow, I’ll make us all breakfast…

And you can come with me to drop my son off before we get back to work.

Do you want that?

Yeah, come here baby.

Hm, you’re even a perfect little spoon! That’s not even fair! [Laugh]

Yes, I do have an extra toothbrush, but…

Let’s just lay here a little bit longer before we take care of that, ok?

Good…

[Kiss] Thank you for all of this…

For daring to take that first step…

Thank you…

Hold me…

Don’t let go…


End file.
